


Lovers 有情人

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe -- modern setting, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Nero's relationship with Vergil is not indicated, Sugar Daddy, V is an independent character, happy ending indicated, stomachache literature 疑似胃痛文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: Vergil is V's sugar daddy. In this relationship, what they offer to each other is more mental than physical.V came up with Nero someday at university, and puppy love started to grow in Nero's heart.Somehow, he found his relationship with Vergil and things started to become more complex.维吉尔是V的糖爹，这段关系中更多的是陪伴而非交易。在学校里，尼禄遇到了V，情愫暗生，但也不得不面对他心中的人糟糕的现实关系。都是有情人，但也需要找到对的人。HE





	Lovers 有情人

“最近我都没有什么空了。”

准备出门的黑发青年回过头朝着穿着银色睡袍的男人露出了一个意犹未尽的笑容，挥了挥手。

银发男人不动声色地泯了一口咖啡，冰蓝色的眼睛看着他，没有回答。

V关上了门，下了电梯，在电梯里遇见了送孩子去上学的家庭主妇。他和善地与孩子的目光交汇，而女人习惯性地把孩子往自己身边拉了拉。

打开电梯门，自然是帮忙打开门，让他们先走，才收获了夫人一声体面而短促的“谢谢”。

她的孩子穿这一身可爱的小校服，皮鞋擦得锃亮，可爱的小腿迈上了专车，探出脑袋和妈妈告别，接着司机把他送到最好的学校。

在公交车车上V有幸得到了最后排的位子，他打开了书包拿出了书来，插上了耳机。

考试周要到了，他还要准备着毕业。

其实V的提醒并没有什么意义，只是出于礼貌。维吉尔不需要他时时刻刻的陪伴，而在需要他的时候，他的攫取也不由得他推辞。

维吉尔，他的sugar daddy。这个甜腻腐烂的词语不太适合那个男人冷峻高贵的外表，但也是形容他们关系最贴切的词语。

V是他的sugar boy。

他们的组合是理所当然的，独身的中年男人，事业有成，没钱的穷苦大学生，独有色相。在旁人眼里他们都应该洁身自好一点，可是，这样的关系并没有什么不好。

V可以说，他们的关系浪漫、进步、充满想象力和人文关怀。

就像他那一堆关于古希腊哲学的论文一样。

在颠簸的车上，V揉了揉自己的太阳穴，晕眩的感觉提醒他，他忘记吃早饭了。

他摸遍了他的书包也没找到什么吃的，隔壁的小朋友含着一颗棒棒糖，有些可怜地看着他。

坚持一下，V把头靠在了车窗玻璃上闭上了眼睛。

等到下了车，便利店的蓝色招牌就在眼前，V的眼睛却有些模糊了，心慌和冷汗都一齐找上了门。

他忍不住在路边蹲了下来，等眼前闪烁的星星下山。

大清早就蹲在酒吧门口的，一定是喝了一整晚。

尼禄看着那个蹲在酒吧门口，瘦削的黑头发男人，心里有种“你活该”的冷漠。

他也一晚没睡，写了一晚上作业，头昏眼花，脑子里不断跳出来bug的警告。

不过他看上去真的不太好。

“你没事吧？”

尼禄走近了一点，却没有闻到一点酒味，反而还有一股很好闻的味道。

黑发男人慢慢地转过了头来，脸色白得像纸。

尼禄下意识地觉得他昨天从招待处顺走的糖果可以帮上忙。

“谢谢。”V颤抖的双手接过了糖，撕开包装颤颤巍巍的样子，看了都让人心疼。

“我来吧。”尼禄一把拿了过来，撕开了包装，塞进了他起皮又苍白的嘴唇里。

\----------

他就这样认识了。

在尼禄的救命之恩过后，他们一起去了图书馆，一起吃了午饭，又回到了图书馆，一起吃了晚饭，直到晚上图书馆关了门，一起走在了深夜的校园里。

尼禄知道了他主修哲学，知道了他比他大两岁，正在为毕业头疼，还知道了他喜欢肖邦、重金属摇滚和威廉布莱克。

要发现这些并不难，你偷偷瞥一眼他电脑的屏幕、再偷偷看看他手机播放界面和他放在桌上没事就会翻几下的书，就能知道。

他们这种人文学科的人，和尼禄这样的工科生就是不一样的，那种自由浪漫的派头，总是令人心驰神往又自惭形秽。他靴子上的铆钉会在走路的时候发出轻轻的响声，他修长白净的手上戴着一个非常哥特的戒指，他不扣的第一颗扣子里似乎藏着一个纹身，他墨绿的眼睛藏在深深的眼窝里，宛若林中深处的神秘湖水。

尼禄深深地呼吸了一口夜晚冰凉的空气，深秋的月光寂静而凄迷，地上的落叶被踩得嘎吱嘎吱响。

“你往哪里走？”V问他。

“我...”尼禄回头一看，发现那幢房子已经落在了身后，不知不觉他竟然没有注意到。

“我...往这里走。”他随意指了一个岔路口，撒了谎。

“好的，我往前面。”V指了指前面。

“那么，明天见？”他招了招手。

“再见。”尼禄站在原地，也挥了挥了手。

他绕了个远路回去，宿舍已经关门，他在外面站了半小时，冷得哆嗦，才等到了室友来给他开门。

“你这么晚回来就干脆别回来了！”室友穿着短裤，骂骂咧咧地来开了门。

第二天，尼禄七点就起床抱着电脑去图书馆跑代码了。

学习的动力多半来自于人。

他坐在那个熟悉的位置，擅作主张地拿包占了个位置，被走过的人没好气地白了一眼。

今天他的代码跑得格外顺，一个接一个像抹了润滑油，直到全都通了，他对面的人也还没有来。

“哎——”尼禄看着作业全都顺利提交的界面，居然觉得心里空落落的。

他把在对面占位置的包收了回来，准备出去买个饮料放个风。

碳酸饮料一直是他的风格，他可不喜欢什么咖啡因饮料，那只会让人...他想起了那个人那天至少喝了五杯咖啡。

气泡在他的舌尖爆炸的感觉真是好，头皮都一起微微发麻，尼禄给自己插上了耳机，享受一会儿和世界隔绝的自在。

他就这么随便乱逛，忽然在图书馆外的一个拐角看见了一个黑色的影子。

口水歌洗脑的节奏还在他的耳朵里眨响，那个人回过了头，朝他笑了笑。

尼禄似乎看到他的嘴巴动了动。

操，他这才记得摘掉了耳机。

“你来看。”V伸出了手，拖拽过来了一团黑黑的小影子。

“喵呜——”

是一只小流浪猫。

在旁人眼里看来，两个成年男性逗猫的场景有着极强的吸引力，然而身在其中的两人，却不这么想。

这是一只刚刚出生、叫声还奶里奶气的小黑猫，躺在地上，不舍防备地给人玩耍。

V洁白修长的手指滑过黑色的茸毛的样子格外有趣，小黑猫似乎是感觉到了有人的心思没有一心一意地扑在它身上，挣扎着拿它的小猫爪打了几下尼禄的鞋子。

“喵呜——”

“给它起个名字吧，叫...”V思考了一会儿，“叫亚里士多德吧。”他忍不住自己也笑了出来，他的脑子里尽被那些大哲学家给占领了。

“那还不如叫爱因斯坦呢，这样每年期末考试的时候，大家都会来求它保佑。”尼禄挠了挠猫肚子，逗了它几声，小猫的小爪子舒服得在空中乱蹬。

“叫shadow吧，它是只小黑猫。”

尼禄抬起眼睛看了一眼身边的人，好巧，他也是绿眼睛。

“喵呜——”

“怎么了？”V感觉到了男孩不自然的目光。

“没什么...”尼禄赶紧别过头去，在兜里掏出几个钢镚，“我去给它买点火腿肠。”

他其实想说，他们长得很像。

等他们再从图书馆出来的时候，天居然已经黑了，雨点淅淅沥沥地落在了地上。

尼禄叹了口气，在心里骂了句脏话。

“别担心。”V神秘地笑了笑，从他的包里掏出了一把伞。

“这么小，还是你一个人打吧，我跑回去就可以了。”

“没关系。”V把伞撑了出来，站到了他的身边。

两个男人打一把小伞，会不会很奇怪啊？尼禄想着，虽然他们已经肩膀蹭着肩膀，可他的另外半边肩膀已经被雨水打湿了。

V的身上还是有那股很好闻的味道。

“给你吧。”在公交站台，V停了下来，“我在这里等车，你撑回去吧。”

男孩皱了皱眉头。

“没事的，你拿着吧。”

男孩从他的手里接过了伞，伞柄上还有着他手上的余温。小小的雨伞保护了他，可他淋湿的那半边肩膀，衣服难受地贴着。他回头看了一眼，雨水里车灯汇聚成了一片霓虹光彩。他看不清他。

\------------------------

“喂——”

“你可知道那个家伙，是靠什么生活的吧。”

在尼禄回去的时候，他的室友已经吃上了外卖。

“靠什么？”

“喜欢他漂亮脸蛋和优雅风度的人不止你一个，还有比你更有钱的人呢。”

尼禄有些生气，但也没有反驳。这几天，他看出来了他的有些东西价值不菲。

“关你什么事？”

尼禄拿上了干净的衣服，准备去洗澡。

又关他自己什么事呢？

他捧起一手热水搓了搓脸，即使脱掉了衣服，那种湿哒哒的感觉似乎还黏在他的左臂上。

V的手机已经没有电了，在男孩走后，他只能淋着雨跑到约定的地点，靠着一点点遮蔽，等待那辆熟悉的黑色轿车。

雨水冰凉冰凉的，似乎是惩罚。

“你没有伞吗？”维吉尔问他。

“忘带了。”V坐在后排，狼狈地滴水。

\------------------------

他们其实很少做爱，也就那么两次？更多的时候，V和维吉尔家里的书籍、唱片一样，或者是一直猫咪，只是一个无害的摆设罢了。

然而今天，当他洗完澡出来的时候，维吉尔罕见地主动亲吻他还蒸腾着浴室热气的颈部肌肤。

“等等...”V在抗拒的时候，还是忍不住昂起了脖子，迎合他的侵占。

维吉尔不是个体贴的床伴。

“嘶—”V忍不住发出了一声吃痛的声音，咬紧了嘴唇。

“放松。”他颤抖的指尖轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。

“你也...”V看着那双有些失神的蓝色眼睛。

他尝试着爱抚他的后背，让他紧张的状态松弛下来，可是他的肌肉依旧僵硬。他的顶弄也又狠又深，一味地索取而不知章法，而是他根本不知道该怎么做一样。

维吉尔并不会伤害人，V凭着直觉相信。但此刻，他也害怕，这个人会忽然掐住自己的脖子，要了自己的命。

“维吉尔...”他只能轻声呼唤他的名字，像是一声求饶。

男人有些粗暴地亲吻了他的嘴唇，爱欲和其他微妙甚至危险的念头一起融化在这个并不甜蜜的亲吻里。

V慢慢地坐起来，摆弄了一下他床头的黑胶唱片机，来了一点音乐。

接着，在音乐声中，他继续躺了下去，做爱给他精神上带来的疲倦更甚肉体。维吉尔也躺在他的身边，呼吸平静，并不作声。

他们的性爱只是相互折磨、相互损耗罢了，在疲倦中沉入更深更深的漩涡。

在第一次和他做之后，V就明白了这一点。

虽然那时候的他，其实还是愚蠢地小小地期待了一下。

V还是喜欢躺在他的床上，给他读诗，和他讨论着自己的论文题目，抚摸他常年皱起的眉头，再给他放喜欢的音乐。

维吉尔要的，只不过是同病相怜的陪伴而已。

V忽然看见自己的手机屏幕亮了一下。

“明天有时间吗？我请你吃饭吧，谢谢你的伞。”

他飞快地删掉了这条提醒，心脏砰砰直跳。

“怎么了？”维吉尔问他。

“没事，导师的信息而已，我今晚得回去继续写了。”V撒了个谎。

“我送你回去吧。”维吉尔看着急于离开的男孩，外面的雨还在下，从这里到他家还有很长一段路。

“没关系，不想麻烦你了。”男孩有些慌乱的样子并不多见。

但维吉尔也不是会挽留的人。

现在，公寓里只剩下了他一个人。

男孩放上的黑胶唱片快要播完了，维吉尔也懒得再去换上一张。他看了一眼凌乱的床单，那些褶皱的痕迹记录着刚才发生的事情。

他给自己倒上了一杯冰威士忌，虽然他并没有喝酒的习惯，可是酒精有助于他今晚的睡眠。

窗外的暴雨声依旧，从下午一直下到了晚上，和这个城市的节奏一样，冲刷掉了太多还没有来得及理清就已经失去价值的感情。片刻的停留只能交给在暴雨里闪烁着刺眼光芒的交通信号灯。

维吉尔停下了车，没有转头。

余光里他看到了一个熟悉的影子，他没有带伞，站在雨里。

多年前，似乎也是一场暴雨，暴雨让他的发丝湿湿地垂在额前，在回到家照镜子的时候，他才发现他和他长得有多像。他赌气地把他的额发全然撸起，露出了他高贵美丽的、和母亲相似的额头。

这是他们最后一次见面。但只要维吉尔愿意，他每天都能在镜子里看见他世界上最讨厌的人。

但丁是他的双胞胎弟弟，他们的母亲为了保护他而死。

“嘀嘀——”

维吉尔走了神，听见了后面车辆的鸣笛声才发现信号灯已经变成了绿色。他没有犹豫，踩下了油门，往着前方开去，碾过了那段回忆。

\--------------

夜已经深了，可是雨还是没有停，V躺在床上，头痛欲裂。他的眼睛有些睁不开，挣扎着拿手背摸了摸自己的额头，滚烫的手感告诉他应该是发烧了。

也难怪，他淋了雨，又在洗完澡后就出了门，这么作肯定会生病的。

可如果要他选择，是躺在他的糖爹的大床上，还是现在蜷缩在他的小床上，他还是会选择后者。这是他有些可笑的原则。

一种撒谎的愧疚感和强烈的低自尊占据了他的心。

他强撑着头疼，打开了电脑，察看了一下邮箱来分散注意力。论文的字迹模糊成了一排排黑点，仿佛是下雨时车轮压过道路形成的水痕。

他这才想起来，他还没有回复男孩。懒得打开手机，他就打开了电脑的社交软件。

“伞留着吧，不用谢了。”

他忍不住看了看男孩的社交主页，最新一条是那只小猫，下一条是最新游戏资讯的分享，再下面一条是社团的招新。

V忍不住笑了笑，在那条招新的推送里有男孩和他朋友的合照，笑得很傻。

停下，停下，V在发现自己傻笑了一会儿以后，提醒自己。

V闭上了眼睛，躺了下去，专心体会太阳穴一跳一跳的疼痛，现在他觉得这么一点薄薄的被子盖在身上也疼。高烧让他的眼睛也觉得酸涩难受，不知不觉他就流下了眼泪。

维吉尔在他身上留下的痕迹还没有淡去。

他又梦见了那个昏暗的小巷子，他站在那里，呼吸着酒吧外面的新鲜空气，一边哆哆嗦嗦地跺着脚，准备着入学的面试。

“这是你的吧。”一个男人走近了，手里拿着两张纸稿。那是他不小心掉在地上的。

“谢谢。”V一下就抢了过来，仿佛被人发现了什么秘密。

他警觉地看着这个男人，思考着他有没有在这店里见过他，或者他有没有可能做什么要挟。

“如果你需要什么服务的话，我们可以进去再说。”他试探着说。

“不必。”男人背过身走出了那条小巷子。

“维吉尔...”V在半梦半醒中叫了一声他的名字，枕头上晕出了几点深色的痕迹。

\------------

“喂？”

尼禄半梦半醒地接了个语音电话。

“你认识V吗？”

“认识啊，怎么了？”尼禄揉了揉眼睛，没意识到这就是V的语音电话。

“我是他的房东。”

“他好像昏过去了，你能过来帮我一起把他送去医院吗？”

尼禄翻身就起来，跑出了门口，才发现忘记问了地址，他再打开手机，才发现刚才打过来的是V自己。

“年轻人啊，就是不知道爱护自己。”房东阿姨看到了尼禄，就抱怨了开，“还好电脑也没有关，我就从他打开的聊天软件找到了你。”

“阿姨，你叫救护车了吗？”

这时候，阿姨才恍然大悟。

“算了，我送他去吧。”尼禄拿被子裹好了昏迷的人，准备抱他起来。

“小心点啊。”阿姨想上来帮一把也没有办法。

V出奇得轻，脑袋无力地垂在尼禄的肩头，虚弱的样子好像他们第一天见面那样。

“你是他什么人？”

“男朋友？”

“不...不是的。”在此时此刻，尼禄的害羞有些不合时宜。

“我看他和你挺好的。”阿姨笑了笑，但还是忍不住多嘴了一句，“他还是该和你这样的一起，比那一个好。”

尼禄抱起了V往外走，假作没有听见后半句。

“坚持一下。”他悄悄地对他说，似乎觉得怀里的人也点了点头。

尼禄看着浓密的睫毛低垂着，高烧的红晕让他的脸蛋反而多了些血色，他时而发出几声没有含义的梦呓。

虽然这样乘人之危，但尼禄还是悄悄地在出租车上悄悄吻了一下他滚烫的额头。

“我们需要联系他的家属。”

尼禄低下头看着面色苍白的人，弯下腰在他的口袋里摸到了手机，按下了紧急呼叫。

“嘟——”

电话那头是一个男人的声音，尼禄沉默了片刻，不知道开口说什么。

“V出事了吗？”那个冷静的男声猜到了结果。

“在他的家属赶来前，您不陪着这位病人了吗？”

值班护士叫住了推开门的银发男孩。

“您还是等到他的家属来了吧，他的状况不是很好。”

“我还要回去上课，请你们多多关照了。”尼禄侧过脸，露出了一个拜托的神情，最后看了一眼病床上那张苍白、美丽的脸。

他不该留在这里了。

尼禄插着口袋，戴上了卫衣的帽子，低着头数着地板上的格子离开了。

走到门口，他听见了脚步声，下意识地回过了头去。

穿着黑色西装的男人行色匆匆。

是他吧。

尼禄有些摇摇晃晃地转过身，继续趿拉着拖鞋走出去。

没错，深秋他还穿着一双拖鞋，走得太急了，他并不来得及换。

清晨可真够冷的，他忍不住伴着一阵冷风打了个冷颤，通红的脚趾在医院乳白色的地砖上显得丑陋极了。

————

维吉尔的手指禄掠过了青年蒙上一层薄汗的额头，他昨晚不应该让他走了的。

也许……后知后觉，在清晨他的心头才浮起了愧疚。

阳光照在V苍白的脸上，他白得好像透明了一样。起初维吉尔以为他和他很像，后来发现，他要比自己聪明得多，至少在感情方面。

维吉尔本以为他很快就会受不了离开自己的。

事实是，他们谁都没有抛弃谁。

他的紧急呼叫号码还是自己。

“刚刚送他来的人呢？”护士随口问了一句。

维吉尔记得接电话的是一个青涩的男声。

也许，他们没有必要再相互勉强下去，既然他似乎已经有了希望。

\-------------------------

V给他过过一次生日。

维吉尔没有过生日的习惯，因为那也是他母亲的祭日。

这不是一个值得庆祝的日子。

他下午去了一次母亲的墓园，那上面已经有了另一束鲜花。接着，他回公司忙到很晚，回家的时候，已经过了12点。

开门的时候，他打开了灯。趴在桌前的青年慢慢抬起了头，他的面前摆着一个蛋糕。

“生日快乐！”他露出了微笑。

维吉尔才记起来了，今天还是他的生日。

“许个愿望吧。”

维吉尔闭上了眼睛，其实什么都没有许下。

接着他听话地吹掉了蜡烛。

巧克力蛋糕已经有些融化，V等了他很久了。

“如果累了的话，就先睡吧。”年轻人的绿眼睛眼神温柔。

这样的眼睛，让维吉尔想起了母亲。此刻的维吉尔恍若变成了一个孩子，回到了童年的时候。

他们会分蛋糕，抢蛋糕，在母亲给他们抹干净脸的时候，父亲送了他们生日礼物………

这也是但丁的生日。

不……他不应该想这些的，他看着面前的青年，告诉自己，这份温情是他给予他的。然而，面对这丰盛的爱意，他却没有丝毫回应的能力。

“我也许了一个愿望。”青年狡猾地转了转眼睛。

“V…”维吉尔想说些什么。

“怎么了，要我留下来陪你吗？”青年有歪过头地看了一眼银发的男人。

V明白，总有一些他触及不了的东西，可此刻，除了这里，他也无处可去。

他们窝在沙发上看起了合家欢电影，他很罕见地依靠着维吉尔的肩头，最后一起睡着在了沙发上。

维吉尔明白，贪得无厌的人一直是他。

—————

病床上的青年醒了过来，看着银发男人露出了一个虚弱的微笑。

他还记得那个颠簸的出租车的轻吻，他还没有昏到那个程度。然而，男孩此时此刻不可能还留在这里。他一定都知道了，V的心里感受到了几分悲凉。

不过，他也应该知道，然后离得远一点。

V还是很欣慰，醒来的时候可以看到维吉尔。他们两个烂摊子，总是相互收拾，不用别人插手。

\-------------

当V从医院回到家里的时候，电脑屏幕还亮着。

“伞你留着吧，不用谢了”的消息，那一晚他并没有发出去，他们的聊天框里还多了一个语音通话的记录。

—————

考试周如期而至，尼禄的生活回归了平静，复习考试填充了他生活的每一分钟。那个名字也在他的聊天记录里渐渐地沉没下去。

当他结束了最后一门考试，背着空空的书包准备回去打上一晚上游戏的时候，猝不及防地，他又看到了那个人。

他站在走廊的尽头，正在和他的教授谈论着什么。

尼禄本能地调转了头，往另一个方向走去。

远远地，V也看见了他。

可校门口的交通信号灯红了，尼禄不得不停了下来，看到后面走过来了那个人。尼禄心想自己该表现得不在乎，一点都不在乎。

“谢谢。”V低着头走了过来，沉沉地道了一声谢。

“如果不是你，我还不知道死到哪里去了。”他发出了一声有些滞重的调侃笑声，显得那么勉强。

“没关系，你不是好好的吗？”尼禄不咸不淡地回答了他，有些僵硬地笑了笑。

圣诞节马上就要到了，考完试的同学们中间都洋溢着一股欢乐的上升气流，唯独他们之间是下沉的冷空气。尼禄看着红绿灯，希望那一秒一秒地快点结束，好让他快点逃走。

好不容易跳到了0，他一下就冲了出去，“哐当”一声，他没塞好的雨伞掉了出来，尼禄不得不蹲下身子去捡——那还是，他的那一把。

他顺带着回过了身去，却发现那个人没有跟上来。

V并不需要等这个红灯。他沿着马路走就可以了。

—————

在V如期交完了论文，毕业的审核状态变成了“通过”的时候，他给维吉尔发了分手的短信。

那一天，V的愿望是，有一天，他们能够彼此解脱。

————

“你这又是何必呢？”但丁看着拿酒一杯一杯灌自己的人，只觉得可惜。

醉眼朦胧的V看着眼前的人，恍若还是那位故人。

“银头发，讨厌的银头发。”他还不忘记冷笑了一下。

“你不要这样看着我，我不会因为你长得和他像就和你上床的，”他忽然低下了头去，紧紧抠着他的杯子，呜咽了起来。

“我再不会和任何银头发的人上床了。”他的肩膀也抖动了起来。

说到底，再怎么老练的sugar boy也还是个孩子，何况喝醉了的男人都像个孩子。

“你们，分手了？”但丁试探着问了一句。

“没在一起过。”V停下了抽噎，冷冷地抛下了一句。

\----------------

“你喜欢我吗，维吉尔？”第一次去他家的时候，V躺在他的床上，问了他这个问题。

维吉尔坐在他的身边，皱着眉头，看着面前幼稚的男孩，感到有些失语。

糖爹哄他的sugar boy，sugar boy极尽所能地讨好他的糖爹，那些理所当然的甜言蜜语，那些V习惯了的套路，在此刻统统作废。

沉默了片刻，男孩眨了眨眼睛，很快笑了笑，缓解了尴尬。早慧的、早早经历过人间真实的男孩很快明白了他要怎么处理这段关系。

V曾想要他参加自己的入学典礼，他几乎把他们的关系当成了多么体面的资助关系。

事实也没有相差太远。他们就像正常的朋友一样，即使回家也是如此。维吉尔会做饭，他会给维吉尔把新买回来的黑胶和书籍整理好，维吉尔心情还不错的时候他们会看电影，气氛合适的时候，他们会一起睡觉，仅仅睡觉而已。

V做过一点越界的事情，比如在浴室的门口拦住他，把他的额发恶作剧般地放下，这就是他们第一次做爱的开端。

V其实期待了很久，他几乎以为之前是正常恋爱的铺垫，他几乎以为，他也可以享受阳光下的爱。

然而，他后悔打破了他们之间的界限。

他不该发现他书柜里泛黄的老照片，也不该看到那个人的名字，也不该在半夜醒来，听见他梦里喊着那个名字。

“你真的会爱一个人吗？”V趴在他的胸口无声地问。

也许，维吉尔会，但那个人一定不是自己罢了。

不过，维吉尔有时让他觉得，他可以被爱，没有条件地被珍惜。虽然，这并没有发生。

\------------------

“他不是个好家伙，对吧？”

V点了点头，但很快又摇了摇头。

“没有人错了，我们只是找错了人而已。”

—————

给V打好车以后，但丁独自在漆黑的夜里信步而行，不知怎地，他抬头发现他走到了维吉尔家附近。

他家的灯光还亮着，也许他和那个孩子一样，因为结束了一段荒唐的关系而难过。如果若干年后，他还能和维吉尔重新在一起的话，也许维吉尔会和他坦诚这一段荒唐的关系，而他一定会大度地选择原谅。

原谅一个人很简单，但是要跨越重重阻碍、鼓起爱的勇气是那么困难。

但丁在夜风中长长地叹了口气，忽然听到了门开的声音，等他跑开已经来不及了。

路灯把他的影子拉得很长很长，维吉尔站在月光亮处，看着他。

“好久不见啊，哥哥。”

—————

“叮咚——”

V的脑袋还在宿醉中嗡嗡作响，在起床开门的时候几乎跌倒了。

有什么宠物用品公司会选在大清早送货呢？

V打开了门，猝不及防地看到了闪耀的银头发。

男孩站在他家的门口，捧着一包刚刚出炉的法棍，蓝色的眼睛有些不安地看着他。

“喵呜—”一只黑色的影子从屋子里跑了出来，窜出了门。

尼禄认出来了，那是shadow。

“那个，我现在得去抓它回来。”V看着shadow消失在了尼禄身后。

“好。”男孩有些笨拙地让开了身位。忽然，他才意识到了他是为了什么来。

“那个，你的伞。”他费力地从书包深处，拿出了那柄伞。

“还有，如果你没吃早饭的话。”他把散发着香气的纸袋往V的面前推了推。

“喵呜——”

shadow循着香味忽然就跳上了尼禄的肩膀。

**Author's Note:**

> 不要和我说尼禄是备胎啊，不要和我说哥渣啊，都是一厢情愿，不要贴标签啊我会害怕的。
> 
> 如果给你们带来了这种感觉，那一定是我写作的问题，我真心尊重这些角色和人物的。
> 
> 是我的问题，千万不要带给人物！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
